


No Pain

by ThomasLi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasLi/pseuds/ThomasLi
Summary: 难得写个小甜饼（其实不太会写小甜饼）
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	No Pain

他以为，在那几千几万的记忆图片中，他清楚地记得这一张。  
实际上，他已经把它忘记了。  
——《夜航》圣埃克絮佩里

天空在燃烧，哦，他也在燃烧。但火焰并不能伤害到他，只是在他的眼里闪烁着，当最后一丝困惑的情绪在那些猛烈灼烧他的羽翼的火焰里消失，他终于知道这是怎么回事了，不过，他仍然不知道为什么。  
“欢迎来到地狱。”路西法懒洋洋地望着这个刚刚堕天完毕，仍旧一脸茫然的红发天使，或者说，现在是恶魔了。  
这个红发的新晋恶魔看了看自己的手，又捞过一缕红发仔细检查了一番，仿佛在确认这还是自己的手，自己的头发，随后他抬起头，望着面前黑发的撒旦，恶魔们的地狱之主，曾经的晨星之子，说：“我还以为这会很疼。”  
这是应该很疼。路西法皱起了眉头，想到了自己那场比眼前这位堕天使这场近乎笑话一般轻描淡写与其说是堕天不如说是他不小心掉下来了的堕落要惊心动魄无数倍的堕天。他是怎么回事？路西法盯住眼前似乎仍旧带着几分茫然和不解的红发恶魔，问：“你叫什么名字？”  
“克鲁利。”  
“好的，克鲁利，我是地狱之主路西法，说吧，你是为什么原因而堕落的？”路西法知道有的天使是在之前的那场反叛中跟随了自己而堕落，也有的天使单纯地因为个人的私欲违背了天堂的准则而堕落，但这位红发的克鲁利先生并不像是其中任何一种。  
克鲁利迷惑地眨了眨眼，像一个再正常不过的天使一般无辜地摇了摇头：“说实话，我也不知道。”随着这个轻微的动作，他想起之前在坠落的过程中看到了自己的羽翼在火焰里燃烧的样子，于是他紧张地在地狱之主面前张开羽翼，然后对着那对仿佛除了颜色以外没什么太大变化的羽翼松了一口气。  
——  
“你真的没感到疼痛吗？”坐在公园长椅上吃着冰激凌的阿兹拉斐尔好奇地询问慵懒地倚靠在身边的恶魔。过去他一直小心翼翼地回避着这个问题，因为他以为恶魔并不会喜欢讨论这件事。但在阻止了天启之后的某一天，恶魔看到牛顿·帕西法先生和安娜丝玛小姐的头生子在广场上因为追逐一只鸽子而狠狠摔了一跤，坐在地上哇哇大哭，然后就突然主动提到了这件事。  
“是啊，当我意识到那就是堕天的时候，已经差不多结束了。你知道，那时候什么事情都很新鲜，我开始还以为这就是他们说的‘下雨’，毕竟没人告诉我什么是雨，我估摸着也许就是天空掉下火焰呢。”  
“所以你确实疼痛了，只是因为迷惑不解而没有特别在意？”天使问，他当然知道什么是疼痛，也知道对天使来说，疼痛和迷惑的强烈程度可能是差不多的，克鲁利当时是天使，他可能只是因为更在意那份迷惑，而没有怎么去记得当时的疼痛。  
“哦得了吧，要是真的很疼我会记得的。”恶魔不耐烦地嘀咕了一句，开始发愁地端详自己手里那个身边的天使为了第二根半价活动而执意购买的冰激凌，它快要融化了。不得不说阿兹拉斐尔这家伙连这种人类设计的粗糙诱惑都照单全收，只对自己的诱惑紧张兮兮，实在是有些不太公平。他跟天使分享了自己的堕天经历，不过并不打算透露曾经的路西法的天使皮囊是个黑发帅小伙的事情，说起来亚当这孩子长得真的不太像他的撒旦老爹。克鲁利觉得小帕西法哭的时间有点久了，有那么疼吗？他站起来走了过去，一把把快要融化的冰激凌塞进了小屁孩的手里，随即没事人似的走了回来，假装没有看见天使投来的有点幽怨的小眼神。  
小帕西法不哭了，甚至开始咯咯地笑了起来。  
果然不是很疼吧。  
……  
“1832年的时候有个小孩把我吵醒了，他叫加百列。”  
在丽兹酒店的某次例行晚餐时，天使兴致勃勃地谈起宗教画，虽然大多数音乐家都是地狱派的，但是还是有一些天堂派的画家存在的，不过到了19世纪就基本没有什么天堂派的画家了。而这事应该和克鲁利没有什么直接关系，因为阿兹拉斐尔知道这位对工作没什么热情的恶魔几乎把整个19世纪都睡了过去。  
“加百列，哦，这真是个让人一言难尽的名字。”不得不说，天使对这位同名同僚没什么太大好感。  
“他是个不错的小鬼，我是指那个吵醒我的孩子。他说他非常喜欢我的红发，宣称以后一定要娶一个和我一样有瀑布般红发和完美下颌的美人。”恶魔笑眯眯地拿手指卷起他的红发，引诱似的弹向天使。  
天使慌乱地移开了视线，“瀑布般的红发”，他想，那个叫加百列的孩子眼光确实不错，也很有文采，“那后来你还见过他吗？”  
“没有，我再次醒来的时候他早就老死了。不过他是个画家，也许他一直记得呢，毕竟他后来真的娶了红发美人，也确实一直对我这类型的女人感兴趣。我看他画的《Aurelia》看上去还挺像我的。”  
阿兹拉斐尔在他的漫长人生中涉猎过非常多的领域，包括绘画，所以他很快意识到克鲁利说的这位画家是谁了。天使觉得恶魔有的时候过于热爱人类了，甚至比一个天使都更加爱这个万物之主不知道算是特别偏爱还是其实还挺厌弃（总是想方设法地折腾他们，不过上帝好像也折腾过天使，毕竟恶魔的存在就是最好的证明）的这个种族。  
“你当时用的是女性的样子吗？”  
“是啊，迷迷糊糊的时候总是自然地就以女性的形态出现了。”克鲁利并不打算掩饰这一点，天使和恶魔都是无性的，他们的皮囊也有两种形态，他大概需要保持一定的清醒才能比较坚定地维持男性的样子，所以其实如果当时地狱来使真的是把他打晕了而不是代替他的阿兹晕了过去，也许他就会在昏迷中不知不觉变成女性形态了。这么一比较天堂的绑架方式还是比较温和的，当然了毕竟是天堂。  
阿兹拉斐尔努力想象了一下，觉得红发的恶魔从沉睡中苏醒的这一画面对一个四岁的孩子来说确实过于刺激了，也难怪他能印象深刻。而此时的克鲁利正若有所思地盯着天使看，他很确定天使至少见过几次他的女性形态，而他好像还从未见过天使的女性形态。一开始他常用男性形态不过是因为那天第一次下雨的时候给他挡雨的那个天使是男性形态，当时也创世没多久，天真的他觉得同一个性别可能能减少这个天使对他这个恶魔的排斥情绪。后来在人类社会混迹久了他产生了一些不太天使的想法，便试了几次用女性形态引诱天使。但阿兹拉斐尔表现出来的不安情绪让他觉得也许天使确实是比较偏爱男性形态，所以后来他就不常用女性形态了。  
“你不喜欢吗？”克鲁利决定问一问，虽然“询问”这件事没少让他吃苦头，不过他是个恶魔，他想干什么就干什么。  
“咦？不喜欢什么？哦你说女性的形态，不不不，我没有不喜欢。”阿兹拉斐尔赶紧否认，差点把刚喝进嘴的酒水给呛出来。克鲁利更加确信天使是在说谎了，真是个坏天使。  
“我很喜欢哦。”克鲁利喝了一口酒，有些意兴阑珊，他搞不懂天使到底喜欢什么，这让人很头疼，毕竟“诱惑”这件事的关键就在投其所好，但只喜欢收藏书籍或者食物实在是很难有什么切入点去诱惑这个天使的灵魂啊。  
“是吗，这很好……”阿兹拉斐尔有点脸红，他想到还在伊甸园的时候，克鲁利好像是更加喜欢和夏娃亲近，有时候他会缠在她的手上，然后伸出头去，吐几口地狱之火，假装自己是把火焰剑，据阿兹拉斐尔所知，夏娃很喜欢这个游戏，以至当他把火焰剑给了这对人类以后，夏娃使用起来明显比亚当熟练很多。  
可能他真的很喜欢。这顿饭吃得阿兹拉斐尔有点食不知味。  
——  
随遇而安的克鲁利在堕天后很快接受了现在由路西法统御堕天使们的事实，而且地狱的管理风格也比天堂人性化很多，他很快摸透了其中的关键，自请长期外派人间。他其实并不喜欢路西法，也并不习惯地狱的氛围。在堕天后最初的日子里，他花了很久的时间思考自己怎么就堕天了，于是他询问了路西法。路西法的回答虽然没有正面解答这个问题，但还真的让克鲁利得到了自己想要的答案。  
“够了！”路西法严厉地呵斥道，“如果能把你塞回天堂的话我会很高兴亲手把你扔上去的，你哪来的那么多问题？”  
克鲁利迅速从愤怒的路西法面前逃离了，然后意识到他之前也这么询问过上帝。  
为什么讨伐路西法？为什么创造人类？为什么预定天启？……  
就算堕天几百年几千年，他也一直有很多困惑，为什么要毁灭巴别塔？为什么要毁灭索多玛？为什么要制造大洪水？如果是不喜欢人类的话，那又为什么单单赦免诺亚一家？不过即使没有被赦免，人类也没有灭绝。现在的人类可不止只有诺亚的后裔。  
如果只是天堂和地狱的争端的话，天启又何必把人类世界也卷进去呢？上帝可以制造一场天使们的集体堕天，怎么就不能降个几场圣水雨索性把恶魔都消灭掉好了？  
克鲁利百无聊赖地给他的植物们浇水，想着上次向阿兹拉斐尔要的圣水其实还剩下了一点，虽然不够洗澡，但也许喝一口也能达到效果。  
事情就是这么奇怪，天启的危机感能够让克鲁利感到强烈的“活着”的感觉，但一旦危机过去，他又陷入了一种长久的消沉和不安的情绪。有点像是那天乌云突然覆盖了整个天空，阿兹拉斐尔说可能要下雨了，而他根本不知道什么是下雨的那种强烈的不安感。原本他对未知事物大多是抱有好奇和好感的，在堕天之前。  
克鲁利放下喷壶，鬼使神差地拿出了那小半杯圣水。  
“不！！”就在他犹豫着要不要喝一口的时候，一个好听的女声在他门口惊叫。吓得他手一抖把圣水倒在了胸口。  
“嗷——”  
……  
“没事不疼，真的，已经好了，你看只是有点红而已，就是稍微被烫了一下没事的啦。”  
十分钟以后，克鲁利费尽唇舌向女性形态的阿兹拉斐尔不断解释那杯圣水大概是过期了并没有对他造成什么伤害。硬要说的话，还是女性形态，前凸后翘，唇红齿白，梨花带雨的阿兹拉斐尔一个劲紧张地几乎要哭出来的样子给克鲁利的伤害更大，他觉得自己的血管基本上离爆炸不远了，因为里面的血液差不多应该已经有华氏300度了。  
“真的吗？你怎么能这样不负责任！这东西照道理会要了你的命的！”  
“真的啊！”克鲁利简直想找盆圣水跳进去证明一下自己没事，他急中生智地转移了话题，“话说你为什么变成这个样子啊？”  
“我……”阿兹拉斐尔答不上来，红着脸变回了男性的形态，但他忘了自己还穿着女装。  
“噗——”克鲁利忍不住大笑了起来。  
“……”阿兹拉斐尔只好悻悻地又变回了女性形态，看着胸口有点发红但整体来说确实活蹦乱跳到不能更活蹦乱跳了的恶魔，他突然想到了什么，“我从来没见过恶魔进教堂。”  
“说什么疯话呢？你见过啊，我。”克鲁利有点想指出这个话题转换地太生硬了，但还是没说出来，只是认真地回答道。  
“除了你。”  
“嗯……”克鲁利有点理解天使想表达什么了。  
“圣水对你来说就是有点烫的水，教堂的氛围对你来说也就是有点烫。”天使又补充道，“还有……还有你那个……”  
“堕天的时候。”恶魔帮他说完，“我确实没觉得很疼。”  
“我想这说明你确实没有很坏。”天使温柔地说，露出一个令人安心的微笑。  
克鲁利有点脸红，他本能地想反驳。这天使老是说他不坏，这有伤一个恶魔的自尊心。这种话偶尔说说就行了，何必老是强调呢？  
“我很坏你就不喜欢了吗？”  
“不会的，我都喜欢的。”阿兹拉斐尔慌不择言地赶紧澄清，然后立刻意识到掉进了恶魔的语言陷阱，气鼓鼓地涨红了脸。  
“哈！你果然喜欢我！”克鲁利得意洋洋，他又觉得人间很美好了。  
END


End file.
